In the End
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: The ending of We'll Always Have Summer. My version. :D Spoilers since this relates directly to the ending of the book! R&R. -oneshot-


**A/N: To those who've read "We'll Always Have Summer," the epilogue was a bit vague, ya know? So I'm filling in all those blank spots, haha. This is a one-chapter/one-shot story, btw. (: **

**For those who HAVEN'T read the last book, I hope you can try your hardest to understand-! Otherwise, you could Google the ending or something. If you want, you can also PM me if you wanna know the ending. :3  
>The ending in the book felt like it lacked a bit, but it was still a good way to close the series. <strong>

**So yeah, this is a more detailed version of that from my perspective. It's by far, my longest story ever, too. I'm sorry if it gets boring! Enjoy-! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conrad's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. I let Belly go.

Isabel Conklin; the girl who I made fun of, grew up with, hung out with, _loved_. And I hurt her even more than I did all those things combined. She was my only hope that I'd make it in this world without my mom. My brother, Jeremiah, was out of the question. He wanted me _out _of this world. Dead. All because I still had feelings for his soon-to-be-wife.

And that's why I let Belly go. Jeremiah wanted her, maybe even more than me. Belly obviously loved him if she'd take him back after he cheated on her. If I concentrated hard enough, I could believe that they were meant for each other. Deep in my heart, though, I knew it was me she belonged with. Belly loved me, but of course she couldn't show it.

_Belly, my Belly, was getting married to Jere now and I gave her my blessing moments before. _I told her to be good to Jere and that I was leaving for the best. I kissed her forehead and turned away.

I walked to my car that was crookedly parked outside the beach house. I could always move in with Eric Trusky, my old roommate from college and high-school. I could go on with my schooling and become a doctor and make lots of money. But I wouldn't have Belly by my side so it'd be useless.

"Excuse me...Um, everyone, please listen...Can you guys quiet down? I have an announcement to make and it's very important."

I heard Belly's voice before I got into my car. Despite her efforts to calm the wedding guests, I could still hear them chattering.

"I got this... EVERYONE. SHUT UP. Ahem, the bride has an announcement," Taylor Jewel snapped over the microphone. I peeked through the open gate to see what Belly had to say. Jeremiah was a few feet behind her looking blank, hurt, confused, and somewhat relieved.

"Thanks everyone for coming to my wedding. But...unfortunately... there is no wedding. Me and Jeremiah aren't getting married."

Gasps escaped the mouths of the audience. Even Belly's mom, Laurel, who had been against this teenage wedding the whole time, looked shocked.

"I-I'm sorry. We don't feel that we're ready. We'll pay for tickets and everything to get you guys home. Thanks for understanding," Belly sighed.

I couldn't believe it. Belly and Jeremiah were not getting married. By the looks of their awkward faces and distance, they were broken up, too. I felt guilty for being so happy, but I couldn't help it. The love-of-my-life was single again. This time, I wasn't going to hurt her or shove her away. Belly was going to stay in my heart forever. During the reception, which they had anyways due to the food they had to get rid of, Belly's mom spotted me and took a seat beside me.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Are you, Laure?" I replied.

"...Kind of. They were too young. I knew they weren't ready. But I have a feeling that their age difference isn't why you're so happy," Laurel half-smiled. After a pause, she said, "The two broke up. ...My daughter still loves you, Connie. I know I'm not one to meddle into you kids' lives, but your mom, Beck, would. She'd play match-maker if she were here. So, Conrad, once Belly is done with college ... you have my blessing."

"Blessing..? For what?"

"If you still love her, too ... then you know what." With that, Laurel strode away to the party.

A safe distance away from the reception, I leaned on a lamp post, kicking sand and making mini piles. Taylor came up to me, covered with sweat, and said, "Well, I don't wanna blame it on you, but I'm pretty sure you're the reason for this effed up wedding."

I smirked, "Gee, thanks, Tay. Aren't you going to kick my ass for ruining the dream wedding you planned?"

Taylor thought for a minute and flicked the hair out of her eyes. "Not today. But like I said before, you better be damn sure you want Belly. And if you shove her away one more time... Bastard." She made a "dead" motion with her finger and neck. "See ya, Conrad," Taylor waved, skipping back to the party.

I laughed a little. Just then, Belly caught my gaze on her from the other side of the beach. She was obviously surprised I was still here, considering I just told her that she'd never see me again. I slightly waved and she lifted her hand back. Jeremiah saw me, too. He weakly smiled at me and I returned the gesture. After I hugged Laurel goodbye, I left for my flight back to California.

* * *

><p><strong>Belly's POV: ABOUT A YEAR LATER IN SPAIN<strong>

I flipped through the photo-album of my sophomore year in college. I ended up being room mates with Anika, and Taylor visited so often that we made her a tiny bed on the fold out couch. I chuckled at a picture of us three throwing popcorn at each other when we were high off of 20 slurpees.  
>Jeremiah took that picture.<p>

Jere returned to his fraternity and things became...normal. Sort of. He treated me like before, his best movie watching, swimming, understanding, all-around buddy. He hugged me the longest before I headed off to Spain.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see the mail-man. He handed me an envelope and left. I sat on my bed and opened it. I smiled and blushed as I read it.

_Dear Belly,  
>I miss you. A lot. How's Spain? Have you stunk up the country yet? I recently took my final exam. I'm going to be a doctor, like I told you that one winter night when we were about 14 and 15. Certain medicine could've saved my mom. Too bad it doesn't exist yet. I'm going to discover a cure for cancer. I promise. I write this with the pen you got me for my 13th birthday. No offense, but your gifts were pieces of crap back then, almost as shitty as Steven's present of deodorant on your 16th birthday. I really didn't forget your birthday that summer. Remember the Infinity Necklace? That was your gift. I hope you still like it. <em>

_-Conrad_

That was just the first letter. They kept coming. Every month. The second letter, I wrote back. I told him how I'd entered various swim contests, learned some Spanish, and made new friends. I'd write about a rare bird I saw and the weather, and even about the toilet paper once. Conrad didn't mind.

His letters would be about an impatient dick he saw at the bus stop or how his job as an intern at a hospital was. His writings would tease me and be sarcastic, like the real him, but in every single one_, _he'd write "I miss you." Sometimes he mentioned Jeremiah. Jere had a girlfriend now, but according to Conrad, they both agreed that she wasn't as good as me. "No one will be a better girlfriend than you," he wrote. When I found out that Jeremiah had some-what moved on, I realized that I had to, too. I looked the other direction. If I didn't belong with Jeremiah, there was only one other option. Taylor and Anika agreed that it was a love story come to life when we'd all chat on Skype every other day. My best friends would sing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift off-key, and I'd join. My life was coming together.

My feelings for Conrad were confirmed when I saw him at my college graduation. He held a single rose in his right hand, his left reaching for a hug. I fell into his arms. I loved him more than anything! Date after date, kiss after kiss, I knew our love was true.

His marriage proposal, which he'd done at the beach during the sunset, wasn't unexpected. It was fate.

"I do," we said in unison.  
>Our kiss, as man and wife, wasn't like the others. It wasn't needy or calming, it was a promise that me and him we're forever.<p>

It was pouring, but we did it anyways. Conrad and I headed for the beach. I was barefoot and soaked, with my curled hair falling flat and holding his gray jacket above my head, and he was shivering with my heels in each hand. Before he started the car, I saw Jeremiah and his date, cuddling under the roof of the chapel. He waved, and I blew him a kiss in return. His girlfriend was like him in every way. Her name was Karen, a crazy, free-spirited girl. They were equals. Literally. Their addiction to having fun balanced them out. I was glad that Jere's puzzle pieces were being put together, too.

Conrad carried me to the raging ocean.

"If you dare try to belly flop me now, you're going down with me," I warned, while giggling.

"I go wherever you go," Conrad smiled, submerging us into the water with my arms locked around his neck.

**B.C. + C.F.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the endA COUPLE MORE YEARS LATER:**

_Taylor_ ended up as a fashion designer. Shocker. She belonged with sparkles and imported fabric. Taylor was also a model for her own clothing line, "Simply Jewel." One of her collections, "Two Romances, One Love," was one she said I'd inspired. Classic Tay. She practically copied and pasted my wardrobe into the catalog. She's still my best friend, though. Love wise, Taylor had it 20x easier than me. She met some guy while touring around France. He told me he was going to propose to her soon.

_Anika's_ on tour right now, a famous dancer that travels. We talk every week. She's crushing on a back-up singer at the moment. For once, I get to give the advice. After all, I'm the one with the wedding ring**.**

_Jere _and Karen have settled into an apartment. It's a nice two-bedroom with a kitchen and bathroom. I never saw their engagement coming, though. Karen serenaded Jere in a bar during karaoke, before SHE proposed to him. Jeremiah and I are brother and sister. I always wander back to our almost-marriage. That would've ruined everything, really. We're both glad we didn't go through with it. Otherwise, me and Conrad would be history.

My husband, Conrad Fisher, is ... there's no words. Conrad is my everything, next to my mom. My mother lives in the summer house, waiting for us all to return. She requested to be by Susannah until the day she would die. She calls me every other day like Anika. My mom has declared herself the keeper of the summer house. She's also Mr. Fisher's boss, according to her. Con and Jere's dad has been really not himself lately. It's a good thing. Mr. Fisher even quit being a banker after my mom supposedly had a "chat" with him. I love you, Mommy.

In the end, my life has been an adventure. The beginning of one, really. My journey as Belly Conklin Fisher has just begun. My family and friends are always by my side, second to Conrad. Me and him are proof of the rewards you get for sticking through life. We have a long ways to go, but we have plenty of time.

**We have infinity.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You're half asleep, aren't you? I'm sorry it's so long. I just had to get my ideas out. Please review-! I love you all! And the Summer I Turned Pretty Trilogy, of course. (: There are probably errors and this story might seem rushed. D: So yeah, I want your feedback, please! Lol, thanks for reading-!  
><strong>

**P.S. VampireDiaries14, tell Karen her wish has been granted. sorta. xD  
><strong>


End file.
